The Other Mikaelson
by Louisaxo
Summary: This is the story of Isabella Mikaelson and how she came to meet her family once again. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hi guys! I have decided to change up my story 'The Other Salvatore' and write one with an additional Mikaelson!**_

 _ **If you haven't already read 'The Other Salvatore' I am going to be turning Bella into an original vampire. I haven't really read many stories like this, but it's a storyline I really hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I don't know how far this will go, maybe two or three chapters depending on the response I get.**_

 _ **So, on we go with the first chapter…**_

 **Bella POV**

Today marked the day. As I sat on the pristine couch in the home I shared with my family, I pondered what it would have been like if I had never ran. I thought back to the day I ran from my life, from my family, I thought about what my life would be like if I had never ran away from my family home when my mother first turned me and my siblings. Would I still be with my family? Would I have found love with Edward, or someone else? I didn't know the answer to my questions, but I knew one thing for sure. I couldn't bring myself to regret leaving. I did, for almost a millennium, but then I got my beautiful daughter, Renesmee, and I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty anymore. I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty because if I had never ran, and left my family, I would never have had my daughter, or Edward.

As I sat there pondering, on the anniversary of the day I was changed by my mother, I thought of what would have happened if I _had_ stuck by my family. My big brothers Niklaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn. _Oh how I missed them, even after one thousand years._ My eldest brother Finn, I remembered how he and Kol used to fight, either between each other or a boy in the village who had _dared_ to talk to Rebekah or I. My brother Elijah, I still held the most fondest memories of him. Since the minute I was born, he was the one I had been most attached to, and it remained that way until I ran. My other brother Niklaus, even after all this time, I still remember the smirk that used to cross his face. Many of the memories have faded slightly over time, but the memories of him comforting Rebekah and I when our parents weren't around was the memory that stuck out the most. Finally, my last brother Kol. I remember he used to have the best outlook on life, he was a joker for the majority of his life, but he was still my brother. Then there was my sister, Rebekah. As we are only one year apart in age, we were the closest. We were sisters in every way, we would protect each other, fight for each other, but mostly, we could be there for each other one hundred percent.

"Momma?" I was broke out of my daydream by my daughter. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought before I looked down at her. She was perched on the couch beside me, a stuffed animal clutched in her hand.

"You okay, sweetie?" I ran my hand through her bronze curls as I asked. She grinned and nodded.

"I'm okay, momma. Daddy told me not to come in here and disturb your thoughts." She looked cautiously at the door leading into the garage, I quickly realised that Edward must be in the garage.

"You came in anyway huh?" I smiled when she looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes.

"Maybe." She muttered, directing her attention to the television.

"You are every bit your mother, Renesmee Cullen." Edward called out as he walked out of the garage.

"It's okay, you were just worried about Momma weren't you, baby?" I looked down at Renesmee and she nodded. Shooting a grin at her father.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he sat down beside me.

"I'm fine." I smiled slightly, running my hand through Renesmee's hair. I sighed and moved closer to Edward, putting my head on his shoulder.

We sat that way for what felt like hours. after a few minutes of sitting in the same position, Renesmee started to fidget so she wandered off to find Jasper with hopes he would play chess with her.

"You're thinking about your brothers and your sister?" He enquired quietly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, its kind of hard not to on this day of the year. Each year goes by, and I still can't be brave enough to find them, or to figure out whether they are still alive. How long it's been since I've seen them, and I hate myself for being happy knowing how I left things with them. Like, do they even know I'm alive?" I spoke quickly, Edward remained quiet, knowing I had more to say.

"I mean, do I track them down, or do I leave them to get on with their lives. What do I do Edward?"

"You need to do whatever you feel is right love. You may have left back then, but I have no shadow of a doubt that you will all find your way back to each other one day." He spoke quietly, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and leant closer to my husband.

…

One year had passed and I was in the exact same position. Like every other year in the last millennium, I had thought about tracking down my family and backed out at the last moment, too scared to face them.

"Bella!" I jumped when I heard Alice's voice echo through the house. I moved to stand up and stopped when she sped into the living room, Jasper on her heels.

"Alice, you okay?" I got to my feet and rushed to her side. Her brow was furrowed and she took a step backwards to steady herself.

"Alice?" I asked again, alarmed.

"There's a witch." She muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows and lead her over to the couch with Jasper's help.

"What do you mean, Ali?" Jasper asked her, sitting at her side.

"All I saw was someone chanting, a map and Bella." Alice sighed and closed her eyes, trying to collect other pieces of the vision.

"Why is there a witch looking for us?" Jasper asked, obviously confused.

"I have no idea. What do…" I was interrupted when Alice gasped and her eyes clouded over.

We waited, and after a few seconds the rest of the family joined us, waiting for Alice to come out of the vision. Finally, she gasped, she reached forward and pushed everything off the coffee table, the only things that remained was a piece of paper and a pencil.

We waited for Alice to draw what she had seen, hoping it would give us the slightest inkling to what was going on.

"Who is that?" Alice tilted her head as she observed her completed drawing. I stood up, shocked. I moved cautiously towards the drawing and picked it up.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I heard Esme's motherly tone behind me, but the words to respond to her question wouldn't form.

The drawing showed me something. Something I knew was coming. The drawing showed one thing, one person. I recognised him immediately, he hadn't changed a day since I had last seen him, except for the suit. The drawing showed a man, an original vampire, a man that I would never forget in my life.

"Love?" Edward spoke cautiously, moving to my side.

"Elijah." I muttered. Slowly bending down and putting the drawing back on to the coffee table.

"What?" I heard Emmett speak behind me.

"They knew I was alive." I cried.

"They are coming for me." I cried again, tears of pure joy streaming down my face.

Edward said nothing as I stepped into his arms.

 _ **So, that is chapter one. Very short, I know, but I will be back very soon with the Mikaelson perspective of the story! See y'all soon!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! I know the first was relatively short, but I just wanted to introduce the story.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you like the second chapter.**_

It was loud as two brothers walked through the streets of New Orleans. They walked side by side, before one stopped and walked into one of the bars on Bourbon Street. The other, carried on walking through the busy streets and to the home of the witches, the cemetery. The brother, the one they called noble, walked through the crowded cemetery , it was packed with tourists touring the Quarter. He stopped when he saw the person he was looking for emerge from one of the business.

"What do you want, Elijah?" The young witch crossed her arms across her chest.

"We need your help with something…" Elijah Mikaelson started to speak, but he was interrupted when the witch scoffed.

"You want _my_ help?" She raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Davina, I am sure you have been made aware of the prophesy that regards the downfall of my family, which coincidentally involves Kol, this affects all of us. Will you help?"

"What do you need?" Davina asked. Elijah nodded and turned on his heel, signalling for Davina to follow his out of the cemetery.

"Freya has requested your assistance. When this prophesy first came to light, we initially thought that the only ones affected by it were myself, Niklaus and Rebekah. However, things have happened. We have been seeing signs everywhere that there is more to it than Niklaus, Rebekah and myself. Freya has been seeing visions of something we are calling 'The Beast', but we are no closer to discovering who it is." Elijah explained.

"So where do I come into this?" Davina asked as the two of them weaved through the crowds in the market.

"We need you to track down our sister." Davina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Rebekah or Freya?" She asked.

"Neither. We had a third sister, a sister we didn't even think was alive. In the visions, Freya has seen her, and then blood appeared on the portrait of her hung up in the compound." Elijah explained to the young witch.

"So how are you sure she's alive?" Davina enquired.

"We don't. That's why we need your help." Elijah turned to face the little witch in front of the compound entrance.

"Why does she not live with you? Why has Kol never told me about her?"

"Isa has always been a very touchy subject for us all. We hoped for many years that she was alive, and every time we did a locator spell we couldn't get a location."

"So what makes you think I can do it?" Davina asked as she walked into the compound courtyard.

"You are a harvest witch. You are one of the strongest witches that the French Quarter has ever seen." Elijah explained, coming to a stop beside the rest of his siblings.

"No pressure then." Davina muttered to herself, she turned on her heel and walked a few feet to stand beside Freya.

"Do you have everything?" Davina asked, she observed the spell ingredients on the table in front of her and the Mikaelson witch nodded.

"Let's get started then." Freya and Davina joined hands before they started to chant. When the wind started to whistle and the shutters started to bang on the windows, Kol held Davina's hand and Niklaus held Freya's so that their supernatural power could be channeled into the spell. The group of Original vampires focused on the map as the black-salt started to move around the map. Initially, nothing happened, and then the salt inched north ever so slightly. Elijah took a step forward as the witches continued to chant.

When Freya and Davina stopped the spell, Hayley and Rebekah stepped forward to see the outcome. The black-salt had centred one location.

"Forks, Washington." Hayley said as she approached the table.

"She's really alive?" Niklaus spoke quietly and with wonderment as he let go of his sister's hand and moved closer to the map.

"She's really alive." Freya smiled brightly, confirming that the lost Mikaelson sister was in fact, alive.

"So, when do we leave?" A smirk crossed Klaus' face as he asked.

"Soon, brother." Elijah answered, also smiling. He was not the only person who was ready to see their sister again.

 _ **So that'd another short chapter, but I can guarantee the next chapter will be much longer! I just wanted to get the introductions from both perspectives before I started to write properly. So that's chapter two, be back soon with the reunion!**_

 **Louisaxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with the third chapter! I know the first two were relatively short, but I just wanted to introduce the story.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you like the third chapter.**_

 _ **Please read and review, I really want to hear your thoughts.**_

 ** _AN: This story should be completed by the 25th May as I go on holiday on the 26th. I am going to BloodyNightCon in Barcelona and I am going to meet Ian Somerhalder and Nate Buzolic guys! So excited!_**

The original vampire stayed in the arms of her husband for hours, crying tears of purehappiness and tears of sadness. She stepped out of his embrace and reached up to push her hair out of her face. A sudden realisation dawned upon her as she realised she would have to explain herself and her reasons for leaving all of those years ago.

"Bella?" She vaguely heard Edward speak, but she felt like she was underwater. She was overwhelmed, and scared.

"Bella?" She heard someone else in the room speak, it was Emmett.

"Edward, you have to do something. She's sinking, fast." Jasper spoke quickly, moving to Bella's side and putting his hand on her shoulder, hoping his gift would have more of an effect if there was contact.

"I… can't…" Bella gasped out, sinking down into the couch.

"Everyone back up, give her some space." Carlisle ordered. Everyone except Jasper took a few steps back, hoping it would calm Bella. Jasper stayed at her side, his hand remaining on her shoulder, desperately hoping to calm her down.

"Come on, Bella." Jasper plead as her anxiety bled into him.

Eventually, she calmed and started to relax, although Jasper's calming influence was the reason for her calmness. Edward looked to Carlisle who nodded before he took a step forward.

"Love?" He took a step forward as Bella started talking long breaths, trying to remain calm on her own.

"I'm okay." She murmured, taking another deep breath.

The large family gave her a moment to calm and being herself back.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, looking around the room.

"Renesmee. Where is she?" Bella worried, had her daughter seen her reaction.

"Rosalie took her outside to play. We weren't sure what was going to happen." She nodded shakily and looked towards the door that lead to the back porch. She smiled when she saw her daughter playing happily on the rope-swing outside.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked as she took a step closer.

"I'm going to have to tell them the truth. Things I've never told anyone. They're going to want to know why I ran." She admitted, running her hand through her hair anxiously.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sure they'll understand, they're your family." Esme spoke reassuringly and Bella smiled up at her.

Bella shook her head.

"They won't understand. They can't know why I ran from them. We were supposed to be a family and I abandoned them. What are they going to think of me? What will they think of their _sister_ when I admit that I ran out of fear." Bella cried into her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Bella." Jasper moved and Alice sat down beside Bella and took her hand.

"I wasn't _scared_ Alice, I was a damn coward. I ran from my brothers and my sister because I was too much of a coward to feed and complete the transition into a vampire. And _then_ I was too much of a coward to find them once I had completed my transition. They'll hate me Alice. Even Elijah, and he is the most gallant person I've ever known."

"So, what's our next move?" Emmett spoke up and Bella raised her head to look up at him.

"I need a witch."

The whole Cullen clan looked at her, shocked.

"Why do you need a witch?" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need a cloaking spell, or something. They can't know I'm here." Bella explained. The Cullen's remained shocked.

"Bells, your efforts would be futile, the vision has already played out. They already have a location on you." Alice explained to her sister-in-law quietly, not wanting her to panic again.

"Then I have to go. I have spent the last one thousand years running because I couldn't face them, and I _still can't_ face them." Bella stood, pulling her hands out of Alice's and Edward's.

"Bella, maybe it's time. You can't run from this anymore. Like you said, it's been one thousand years, maybe it's time to stop running from this and face it." Alice called as Bella walked away.

"Alice…" Carlisle warned. Alice turned to face her father figure.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but Bella needs to hear this. I'm her sister, and I've watched this eat away at her for years." She turned to address Bella.

"Bella, from what you've told me about you Mikaelson's, you don't run from things, you face them." Bella stopped and looked around at Alice. Sighing in defeat, she spoke almost silently.

"She's right." Alice grinned triumphantly and skipped to Bella's side.

"So back to my original question, what's our next move?" Emmett asked, his arms across his chest.

"Now we wait for my family to arrive." Bella muttered, her eyes locking with Alice's for some reassurance.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, and when she came back to the present, she was grinning widely.

Bella smiled slightly, hoping that the visions would work out exactly the way Alice had seen, and Bella's brother and sister would forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with the fourth chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you like the fourth instalment of The Other Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Please read and review, I really want to hear your thoughts.**_

"So where is she exactly?" Kol asked Davina as they walked down the stairs and into the compound courtyard.

"She's in Washington, a tiny little town in the middle of nowhere. Do any of you have any idea why she might be there? Have any of you even been there?" Davina addressed the rest of the family that were standing, waiting in the courtyard.

"None of us have never been anywhere near where the locator spell said she was." Elijah said, zipping up a leather luggage case.

"How are you guys feeling about it though?" Hayley looked at the three brothers and Rebekah who were crowded around the table in the courtyard, each of them holding a suitcase or bag of sorts.

"We don't even know whether she's alive yet, I find it better not to get my hopes up about things like this." Klau's face remained stoic as he spoke, although Hayley's expression showed that she had seen through his façade.

"I'm excited. I tend not to dwell on 'what could have been'. All I am hoping for is that she's happy, at least one of us deserves it." Rebekah shot a look at Elijah and Niklaus. The latter who was about to object to Rebekah's statement until Kol spoke up.

"So it's just me then that's hoping that there is a good food supply wherever she is?" Kol asked unabashed, a signature Kol Mikaelson smirk on his face. Davina rolled her eyes and hit Kol's shoulder.

"Kol, she's your sister, surely you are happier?" Astounded at Kol's attitude. Kol's attitude was bad at the worst of times, but Hayley was surprised at his attitude when it came to his sister.

"I was joking guys. Can we leave now?" Kol took a duffel bag from the table and moved towards the door.

"You heard the man." Freya followed suit and followed Kol out to the car.

Out of everybody, Freya was the most excited to find Isabella. She was the most excited as she never got the opportunity to meet her youngest sister.

The five remaining people in the room shared a look before following. They all trailed out of the old building and to Klau's Range Rover that was waiting on the side of the road. Elijah strapped hope into her child seat before they set out on their journey to Forks, Washington.

…

They were half way from New Orleans to Forks when the long journey started to abrade them. The journey would take at least two days, a day and a half at most if they drove with haste.

After a few hours, Kol had started to get bored, so he then decided it would be a prudent time to aren't aggravating everyone in the car. Davina, Kol and Rebekah were sitting on the back row; Freya, and Niklaus were sitting with hope in the middle row; and Hayley was riding shotgun with Elijah driving. They were splitting up the journey, Klaus drove the first eight hours and now Elijah was driving the next. Kol, being his usual self, decided it was a good idea to hack the Bluetooth speakers in the car using his phone, thus giving Elijah a fright whilst driving when heavy rock music started playing loudly. As a result, Davina had confiscated his phone. First, they stopped in Phoenix, just over six hours away from New Orleans. They stopped to refuel the car and so that Hayley could feed Hope. Next they stopped in _ because Kol was complaining he was 'hungry'.

After twenty one hours, they finally crossed the Washington border. Once that specific milestone had passed, there was a newfound tension in the car. Kol had stopped talking, much to the delight of Hayley who felt like she'd had a headache since they left Phoenix. Klaus continued to drive the car in silence, and Klaus tension mirrored Elijah's, Rebekah's and Kol's. Each of them was nervous to be finally meeting the sibling they had known all of those years ago. Finally, after what felt like hours, Rebekah spoke.

"Do you think she's happy where she is?"

The tension in the car decreased slightly as everyone contemplated their answer. But there was only one answer necessary, Elijah's.

"All Isabella always wanted to be was happy, surrounded by family. I have no doubt that she is happy."

With Nik's driving speed, it didn't take them long to cross the town border into Forks.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows as he took in his surroundings.

"Why on earth does she live _here_?" He muttered, if only to himself.

He continued, he was confused.

"I mean, what would an original vampire get from living _here_? It's just trees." Kol backed up his point by gesturing to the vast forests outside the window.

"Kol, we have more pressing issues. When Davina and Freya did the locator spell, it only gave us this town as a location, we need something more specific. We don't even know whether she still goes by her original surname." Elijah spoke, stopping the car outside of a row of small shops.

"Let's ask then." Hayley said, getting out of the car and approaching a woman that had come out of one of the shops.

"Hi, do you know where I can find someone called Bella?"

…

When Hayley climbed back into the SUV, they were waiting to hear what she had learnt from the woman.

"She said there is only one person called Bella in town, the chiefs daughter. Could that be her? She could have compelled him to think she was his daughter?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, that's her. That is definitely the Isabella I remember." Klaus laughed at his sister's antics and started the car once again, reversing out of the space and driving further into town.

"Did this lady happen to give you an address?" Klaus took his eyes from the road to look at Hayley.

She nodded, telling him the address that the woman had given her for the chiefs house.

The new Range Rover looked ridiculously out of place as it stopped in front of a run-down modest two story house.

"This is it?" Rebekah asked, not waiting for her answer before climbing out of the car, walking around the grass to avoid ruining her boots.

"I guess we're looking anyway." Hayley said, following suit and opening the car door, taking Hope out of her seat in the process.

A look of slight panic crossed Freya's face and she moved to get out of the car.

"Guys, maybe I should to the talking, I'm less threatening." Freya called to her siblings as they all walked towards the porch of the house.

"But I can compel him to simply answer my questions." Klaus argued. Freya glared at him in response, he held his hands up and took a step back. Freya smiled in triumph and walked up the porch steps. When her fist banged the door, it shook on its hinges, showing how badly the house had aged.

"Can I help you with something?" A gruff looking man with a moustache answered the door, his chief badge on his chest and a gun strapped to his hip.

"Um, hi. We're looking by someone who goes by the name of Bella, or Isabella. When we asked in town, they directed us to you?" Freya asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah that's my daughter. She doesn't like here anymore though." The man, Charlie, didn't miss how their faces dropped.

"She got married, she lives with her husband and his family now. I can give you the address for their house. But I do warn you, it's very difficult to find if you don't know where you're going." Charlie laughed, walking back into the house and retrieving a pen and paper from the side table in the hallway.

"There you go. Might I ask why you are looking for her?" Charlie crossed his arms across his chest and Freya grimaced. She turned to Klaus for some assistance and he smiled, knowing the Freya knew that compulsion was the best option.

Klaus didn't say anything before compelling the police chief.

"You do not need to know why we are looking for Isabella, you will forget that we were here. Have a good day, sir." Klaus touched the mans shoulder before he turned on his heel and walked back down the porch steps, the rest of the family following.

With the address in her hand, Freya climbed into the drivers seat and pulled away from the aged house.

"I didn't see this zip code when I was researching this town online. She must not be living in town." Freya said, passing the small piece of paper to Elijah, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Freya was right, and the house was way out of town. They drove down winding roads as they tried to spot the hard-to-see dirt road that the police chief had written about on the paper.

"There." Elijah pointed to a small opening that could be seen. The opening was so small Freya had to be careful not to scratch the car on the tree branches. Freya drove down the road slowly, not wanting to alert the people that were living in the house, including Isabella.

As they drove further down the long driveway, it widened gradually until a large house came into view. The house was large, large enough to accommodate the family she had gained over the years.

Kol took a step forward , away from Davina, he moved to walk up the front steps and knock the door.

"Kol, what are you doing?" Klaus asked in a whisper-shout.

"I'm knocking the door." Kol narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what did Klaus think he was doing?

"No, you aren't. I am." Klaus put his hand on Kol's shoulder and pulled him backwards, he would have fallen into Rebekah if she hadn't sidestepped to avoid the collision.

"Here we go again. The _original hybrid_ ladies and gentlemen, telling us what we can and cannot do, once again…" Kol used his left arm to gesture to his brother.

"Kol if you don't be quiet I'll…" Klau's threat was interrupted by a voice, the voice of a young girl.

"Why are you fighting?" The group turned to see a young girl, around the age of eight, sitting on one of the fallen trees in the garden. The Mikaelson's, except Freya, gasped.

"She looks like Bella." Rebekah muttered. Taking a step away from the group and approaching the child.

"You're very pretty, what's your name?" Rebekah asked the girl, slowly sitting down on the fallen tree beside her.

The girl blushed and ducked her head, her long bronze curls covering her face.

"Renesmee." She said, her voice was beautiful.

"That's a very pretty name." The girl, Renesmee smiled at Rebekah's compliment.

"So is yours, I have never met anyone else with their name the same way yours is spelt." Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to look at her brothers and Freya for a moment.

"You know my name?" Rebekah asked, completely dumbfounded and confused.

"Yeah. You're Rebekah. My mommy has been waiting for you." Sudden realisation dawned on Rebekah that this was Isabella's daughter.

Leaving Rebekah stunned outside, as well as the rest of the group, Renesmee hopped from the tree and walked back inside, calling for her daddy.

"Daddy!" She shouted, before a second had passed a man who had to be her father appeared at her side.

"The people that Alice saw in her vision are here." She said, the man nodded and walked outside.

"Did she just say vision?" Davina muttered to Kol, he nodded.

"Bella?" Renesmee's father called into the house.

"What's up?" The voice that each of the Mikaelson's recognised channeled down the stairs and into the foyer, she stopped in her tracks when she saw them there. She gasped, and remained where she stood as she continued to stare at the family that had found her once again.

 _ **So that's chapter four. I really hope you liked it, I will be getting to the reunion in the next chapter, hopefully, depending on how I feel the next chapter is going.**_

 _ **Please R &R, I have loved hearing your feedback!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Hey guys! I am back with the fifth chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you like the fifth instalment of The Other Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Please read and review, I really want to hear your thoughts.**_

Isabella Mikaelson-Cullen sat on the back-porch steps that lead out to the back garden. Scenarios ran through her head, some good and some bad, but she tried her hardest to focus on the vision that Alice had told her about. The vision that her brothers and sister would come for her, like she had always hoped for. But even when she found a flicker of hope, questions started to run through her mind like they were repeat, on a loop. _Would they even want to talk to me? How did they figure out I was alive? How would they take the news that I had gotten married and had a child?_ She sighed, and then she felt a presence behind her. From the calming influence they had, she knew it was Jasper.

"Trying to calm me won't work, Jazz. I'm already calm." She looked behind her and he smiled, coming to sit beside her.

"You are, but you are also terrified. Why are you so scared, Bells?"

"All of my life, I have been alone. Everywhere I have moved to, I couldn't make friends or meet new people because I would have to move soon enough so people didn't notice I wasn't ageing. And anyone I had _seen_ was a one-time thing because they couldn't see what I was, what I am. I was completely alone, until I met Edward. He changed everything for me, but you already know that, you can sense my emotions." Bella said quietly, Jasper nodded, urging her to carry on.

"I abandoned my family Jasper. I was too scared to feed and become what my mother made me. And then when I did feed, I was too ashamed to find them again. Even though I looked for them for half a century, us Mikaelson's have never been easy to find." Bella laughed.

"They'll forgive you, Bella. Trust Alice's visions, she's never wrong." Jasper vouched for his wife, who was leaning against the doorframe behind them.

Alice grinned and sat down on the other side of Bella.

"He's right." Alice's smile widened, and Bella allowed herself to hope, just like Elijah had taught her all of those years ago.

"Bella?" Bella turned her head when she heard Edward call her name from inside of the house.

"Go ahead, see what he wants." Alice urged. Bella nodded and got to her feet, touching Alice's shoulder briefly before walking into the house. She walked through the kitchen, into the living room, and down the stairs in search of her husband. She got to the last stair and called out of him when she saw him.

"What's up?" She smiled, reaching for her daughter.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw them, all of them, standing on the front porch. She gasped, and took a step forward.

"Isabella." Elijah spoke quietly, Bella's eyes moved straight to him and their eyes met. She could see no hatred, no sadness. Just pure love and joy. Bella grinned and took another step forward, and then another. She kept on walking until she was in her brother's arms. He reciprocated and held her just as tightly.

"Elijah." Bella sobbed, clutching to her brothers suit jacket.

"We're here, Isabella." He pulled back and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She grinned and turned to the rest of her family, but there was someone she didn't recognise, or rather three people.

"Who is this?" She smiled at Hayley and Freya, who had taken a step back. It was only now that she noticed that the brunette was holding a child.

"Isabella, this is Hayley, Freya and Davina." Elijah introduced them. From the way he said their names, Bella could tell the two women meant a lot to him, _especially_ Hayley.

Bella's head snapped quickly to look at Elijah.

"Freya. As in _Freya_?" She asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Yes, Isabella." It was not Elijah that answered, it was Freya. Bella grinned and sped towards her eldest sister.

"It's really you. How are you here? How did they find you?" Bella called out several questions, Freya grinned.

"Actually, it was me who found them, but that is a long story for another time." Bella grinned and hugged her.

Bella smiled and took a step to the left so she was in front of Hayley.

"So, you're Elijah's girl huh?" She was shocked at my first question. Once she got over the initial shock, she smiled and looked up at Elijah.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"It's completely obvious. Who is this little one?" Bella took a closer look at the little girl and looked up at her brother Niklaus. They had the _exact_ same eye colour.

"It's nice to meet you Hayley." Bella spoke quietly as she hugged Hayley, carefully because she was still holding hope.

She moved to Davina next. Davina looked nervous, Bella was unsure why.

"Hey, I'm Bella, you alright?" Bella asked. Davina nodded, reaching to put her hand in Kol's.

"You're dating Kol?" Bella was shocked that her brother had done so well. Davina noticed her surprise and nodded, her tension easing away.

"It's lovely to meet you Davina. Good luck with that one." Bella murmured, smiling at Davina as she turned on her heel.

Next there was Kol. Bella moved and stepped face to face with her youngest brother.

"Kol." Isabella grinned.

"Isa. Been a while." Kol laughed and swept his sister off her feet, swinging her in a circle.

"Oh, how I have missed you." Kol kissed the side of her head as he set her on her feet.

"I have missed you too, Kol, even though you are still the same person you were when I last saw you." Bella reached up to ruffle his hair and he sidestepped quickly, avoiding her hand.

Bella laughed and moved down to her next sibling.

"Niklaus." Bella muttered, the tears now evidently falling down her face.

"Oh, Isa." Klaus put his hands on Bella's shoulders and pulled her close, pulling her into his embrace as she cried.

"Will you forgive me? I'm so sorry." her cry was muffled by Klaus' chest.

Klaus frowned and pulled away from her. He bent his knees so he was eye-level with her.

"Isabella Mikaelson. There is nothing to forgive. You are our sister, always and forever." Bella closed her eyes and sighed, it had been a _long_ time since she'd heard anyone speak those words.

Bella opened her eyes and grinned at Klaus. Like Elijah did moments before, he reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Finally, Bella turned to her last sibling.

Rebekah was the sibling that Bella was most concerned about when it came to forgiving her. When they were growing up, Bella and Rebekah had always been the closest. Bella stood unsure, her hands clasped in front of her as she waited for her sister to speak.

"Isabella." Bella closed her eyes and looked down at her hands. She was almost startled when Bella felt Rebekah's hand take hers and hold it tightly.

"Nik is right, always and forever sister." Rebekah smiled and pulled her youngest sister into a hug. It was now that Bella felt the deep seep through, her seemingly calm façade was no more as the guilt flooded through her. Jasper seemed to feel it in the house and he pushed calm at her, although it did little to ease the immeasurable guilt she was feeling. Rebekah seemed to notice something was wrong and pulled away.

"You okay?" She asked, her eyebrows narrowed. Bella smiled and nodded, turning on her feel and walking to Edward's side, Renesmee was standing at his side, observing her new aunts and uncles.

"Where's Finn?" Bella looked around the group, they went suddenly quiet.

"Finn died. Not too long ago." Elijah spoke quietly, it was obvious he was still grieving for his brother.

"Finn's dead?" Bella whispered, ducking her head. Elijah nodded.

After a few moments, Bella raised her head to look at them.

"I guess you'll want to know why I vanished huh?" She murmured, ducking her head shamefully.

"Eventually, love. All that matters now is that we're together." She looked up and smiled at Klaus.

"So now that we're all reacquainted and such, who is this?" Kol nodded his head in Renesmee's and Edward's direction. I smiled up at them.

"Come on in, and I'll introduce you to everyone." Bella smiled and stepped aside for everyone to walk inside. She kissed Edward quickly before she lead her siblings and their respective partners up the stairs to where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. One by one, everyone walked into the living room. Alice was bouncing up and down on the couch she was sitting in beside Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the other couch, with Rosalie and Emmett standing behind them.

"Everyone, this is Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, Davina and Hope." The Cullen's nodded, saying their greetings to every person standing before them.

"Guys, this is my mother and father for all respective purposes, Esme and Carlisle. As well as my brothers and sisters in law: Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Last but certainly not least, my husband Edward and our daughter Renesmee."

"Sit." Bella ordered, pointing to the empty chairs situated around the coffee table.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Bella asked, looking to each of her siblings once they had each taken a seat.

"The beginning, start with how you left." Rebekah said.

Bella took a deep breath before starting.

"I was afraid. I was so afraid of what our mother had done to us, what she had _made_ us. I was there with Elijah when Klaus started to turn into a werewolf. After that I ran, ran through the woods as fast as I could. I didn't want to turn into that, I didn't want to be in that much pain. I ran for miles, but I could still hear Klaus in pain, regardless of how far away I was." Bella stopped talking, she looked up at Klaus, his face was hidden.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ran." Bella looked around her siblings.

"I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have been such a damn coward. I should have fed and had a life with my siblings and my family." Bella muttered, tears streaming down her face again.

"But if you didn't feed, how are you here?" Freya questioned.

"Because I did. I was walking around for days, and the further I walked the more pain I was in. I was okay, at least I thought I was, until I found this girl in the woods. It looked like she had been mauled. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. But I completely overlooked that, the only thing I was thinking about was the blood pooling from her shoulder. I didn't even think before I…" Bella trailed off, taking a look at Renesmee. The siblings understood what had occurred next.

"And then?" Rebekah urged.

"And then I was alone, for thousands of years. Every time I would meet someone or become friends with someone, I would have to compel them forget me. It was easier that way. So that was it, for hundreds of years. Didn't become friends with anyone, didn't date anyone. Life was in one word, miserable, and even then, I couldn't pluck up the courage to find you. I didn't even know you knew I was alive until Alice had a vision of your arrival." Bella grinned at Alice.

The Mikaelson's nodded, seemingly aware that the Cullen's were Cold Ones.

"And then?" Hayley asked, bouncing Hope up and down on her knee until she got bored. At that point, Hayley handed Hope to Elijah, the baby was much happier in the arms of her uncle.

"Then eight years ago, everything changed for me. I wasn't alone any more. I had moved here to get away from an old enemy. I compelled the police of chief to believe I was his daughter and I started high school. Again. It was something I had done a hundred times before, and it is still a pain in the arse. So, I remained my miserable, lonesome self until I walked into the cafeteria one lunch time. This heavily irritating girl, Jessica, was sitting beside me and then the cafeteria door opened. And there they were." Bella gestured to the Cullen's using her left hands. Within the first four weeks of knowing them, someone had come after me, and I made him regret it. Foolish man coming after an original vampire and the people she loves." Bella smiled at the memory of tearing James apart in Phoenix.

"Then I was miserable again for a while, but I'm not talking about that." Bella held her hand up to stop Klaus from talking when he opened his mouth to speak.

" _Then_ I became friends with a guy that lives out on the reservation, but he found out I was a vampire and I found out he was a werewolf and you can probably tell when ensued from that." Bella spoke of that part of her life quickly, not wanting to remember.

Bella was about to speak when Klaus held up his hand.

"Hold on. _Wolves_? Out here?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not actual wolves, they're shape-shifters. If they were actually wolves I'm sure they'd be dead by now." Bella said. Klaus remained confused so she explained.

"One of the Voltori hunted wolves to extinction but he…" Bella was interrupted by Klaus.

"Caius. What a liar." Klaus laughed. The Cullen's and Bella looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Caius said he hunted them to extinction? He's lying. Elijah and I found out about his little hunting expeditions and put a stop to it." Klaus laughed again.

"You know the Voltori?" Emmett spoke.

"We have met with them on several occasions, none of them pleasant and somehow someone always ended up without a heart." Klaus smirked in Elijah's direction.

"Then why did they not tell you about me? That I was alive, I mean?"

"No." Klaus' mouth was set into a firm line, anyone could tell he was annoyed.

"You've met them?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, many times. Like your experiences, none of mine were pleasant either." Bella explained, running her hand through her hair as she remembered the last time her last encounter with the Voltori.

"So, after you found out the people on the reservation were wolves, what next?" Kol asked, a trademarked 'Kol Mikaelson' smirk on his face.

"Then James' mate thought it would be a good idea to bring us down with a newborn army. That didn't work either, although the wolves did make themselves useful for that." The Cullen's nodded in agreement.

"After that Edward proposed and we got married, I officially became Isabella Mikaelson-Cullen." Bella covered her smile with her hand when all three of her brothers turned to look Edward up and down.

"Okay guys. Easy." Bella laughed when her brothers all turned to face her.

"You're sure he's up to Mikaelson standard?" Kol smirked.

"I could ask you the same about Davina, but I can already see that you are punching way above your grade with her." Bella grinned at Davina when she laughed.

"I'm sure, Kol." Bella reached over Renesmee for Edward's hand.

"And has anything exciting happened since you got married? Besides the obvious." Rebekah smiled at Renesmee.

"Well, we have family up in Alaska, one of them came to Forks, and then she saw Renesmee. She ran to the Voltori, claiming that Edward and I had created an immortal child…" Bella was interrupted by Kol.

"What! Surely this woman is still not alive?" Kol demanded, Elijah put his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Kol, maybe if you would allow our sister to finish what she was saying, you would get the answer to your question." Elijah spoke quietly to Kol, Bella smirked when Kol closed his mouth.

"As I was saying, they thought we created an immortal child, so they waged war on us. They came at Christmas, they were confident that they would take every one of us down. So, we gathered witnesses, people who could attest to the fact that Renesmee was born and not bitten. We were all ready to fight, until Alice and Jasper showed up." Bella nodded in the direction of her brother and sister in law.

"Alice showed them a vision, the vision said that the fight would end in their demise, as well as a few casualties on our side too." Bella shot a look at Jasper and Carlisle.

"They came to kill you? Knowing who you were?" Elijah asked. Bella nodded.

"Then I am sure it is time for us to meet with the Voltori, Niklaus. I'm _sure_ they need to be reminded who is in charge." Elijah smirked, his teeth visible.

"It seems we do, brother." Klaus agreed.

"Not without me, I missed out on the fight last time because I was _daggered_." Kol looked hastily at Niklaus.

"What do you mean, daggered?" Bella directed her question at Kol.

"Nik sticks a silver dagger in our hearts whenever he seems to feel like it." Kol answered. Bella glared at Klaus.

"You what?!" Bella raised her voice.

"Isa, I'm not going to talk about my reasoning for daggering or not daggering our siblings right now." Klaus reached up to run his hand through his hair, Bella dropped the subject.

"So, come on then, it's your turn." Bella said to the siblings in front of her.

"Just like you, we roamed around for a while. We were on the run." Klaus started.

"On the run from who?" Rosalie enquired. Klaus looked up at the blonde to answer her question.

"Our father." He answered simply.

"He's still alive?" Bella asked, shocked.

Klaus laughed.

"No, silly Bella. The joy I had sticking that white oak stake through his heart…" Klaus trailed off as he reminisced.

"So, after you trailed around then what?" Jasper asked.

"We found a home. We helped build New Orleans nearly four hundred years ago. We lived there happily. That was until Mikael bowled into town and ruined everything." Rebekah muttered, her hatred for the man she called father evident.

"So where do you live now, if you don't live in New Orleans?"

"We still live in New Orleans, we took back our kingdom a few years ago. Although it was not without issue." Elijah answered. Bella furrowed her eyebrows, suggesting that he elaborate.

"There was a witch summoning me to town, but she died before I even got there. Then our noble brother showed up, always the voice of reason, and he figured out why the witches wanted us in town." Klaus answered.

"And? Why did they want you in town?"

"They _supposedly_ wanted us in town to get rid of the vampire who was running the Quarter, Marcel. But as we progressed with our plans, we figured out Marcel had a witch that the witches wanted, we were there to retrieve the witch for them." Elijah's eyes flashed to Davina as he spoke.

"Davina is the witch the witches wanted?" Edward asked, Davina nodded.

"Then what?"

"We must backtrack first. Elijah convinced me to stay in New Orleans because we found out Hayley was pregnant. So, we stayed, and Hayley became an honorary Mikaelson." Bella watched as Hayley reached for Elijah's hand.

"In a nutshell. We were waging war with the witches and the wolves out in the Bayou. Hayley being the stubborn wolf she was, decided it would be prudent to move out into the Bayou, much to the irritation of Elijah and I." Bella laughed when Hayley glared at Klaus.

"So, you were at war with _everyone_?" Bella deadpanned, not overly shocked.

"Well, not _everyone._ After that we continued to protect family up to when Hayley went into labour and the witches took Hope to be sacrificed. Elijah had been bitten by a wolf and he was weak, and I was weak because of a witch. We had no power when Hayley was killed and she became a hybrid. But, I must say, her attitude has significantly improved since she has." Hayley glared at Klaus again.

"Then, we had to send Hope away with Rebekah until we could make sure that the Quarter was safe again. We used the wolves to do that, I was even going to marry a wolf alpha to unite the wolves and make an army. But it couldn't be done, I couldn't give my heart to Jackson whilst my heart was with someone else." Hayley spoke, Bella grinned when Elijah raised Hayley's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"So, you couldn't bring her home?" Rosalie asked, her eyes focused on the little girl on Elijah's lap.

"We did, eventually. Everyone in the Quarter thought she was dead, so that gave us an advantage to take them out. We did it, and we bought her home. Then the real issues ensued." Klaus looked over at Freya. Bella looked over at her eldest sister, imploring her to explain.

"We had an aunt. Our mother's sister. Her name was Dahlia." Freya started.

"Was?"

"She's dead." Bella nodded.

"Our mother made an agreement with her, that every first born Mikaelson was hers. That's why I was never in your life, and that's the reason she came to New Orleans." Bella's eyes locked onto the child sleeping on Elijah's shoulder.

"She came for Hope?" Alice summarised. Freya nodded.

"So, in the end, we daggered Klaus to keep him from doing anything stupid but he retaliated. He put a curse on Hayley and started to work with Dahlia. At least we _thought_ he did. Turned out, he was on our side the whole time and he was just trying to protect his daughter. Ergo, the reason I am sitting here is because when she died a curse broke and I was made immortal." Freya explained, tears pooling in her eyes. Bella stood and moved to embrace her eldest sister.

"So that's it? No more excitement?" Emmett asked, he was grinning.

"We have recently come into some slight turmoil. Niklaus, explain." Elijah asked his brother.

"There's a prophesy for us. The Mikaelson prophesy or whatever that damned witch called it. Rebekah, Elijah and I will 'fall'. One by friend, one by foe and one by family." Bella gasped.

"What are you going to do?" Bella cried.

"Everything we can to make sure the prophesy never comes around." Elijah answered, Edward moved to my other side and put his arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"So where do the rest of us come into this?" I asked, looking at Kol.

"We have no idea, for some reason you, Finn and I were never included in the prophesy." Kol explained.

"So how did you know I was alive?" Bella asked, looking at each of her siblings in turn.

"We didn't. Not at first. Freya set up an early warning system to see which one of us was in danger. She used the blood of a Mikaelson witch, the blood that all of us share. She had an image of each of us, all of us except you. So, when Freya was made aware that one of us was in danger, we waited to see which picture would set alight, but none of them did. We were leaving when your portrait in the compound courtyard set on fire. It was then we knew you were alive and we had to find you. So, Freya and Davina did a locator spell and here we are." Elijah explained to the group. It was a lot of information for Bella to take in.

"Here you are." She muttered, running her hand through her hair.

"So, you think I'm in danger?" Bella looked up at Elijah to explain.

"We have no idea what is coming for us or what this prophesy means, but we will be able to put a stop to it as a family, I anything I am sure of that one fact." Elijah spoke only for his youngest sister.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

"That, Isabella. Is an excellent question." Klaus spoke, although he sounded completely unsure.

Bella smiled as she looked around the room. Her entire family was there. Not only her biological siblings, but the family she had gained along the way. She looked around and she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't found her family earlier. _They were always there for me._ She thought. She smiled at her thoughts. The phrase, always and forever, really did mean something to each and every one of them.

 _ **And that's the end of chapter five guys! I really hoped you like the ending, but I am not done yet! The next chapter will be either a thanksgiving chapter or a Christmas chapter with all of them together celebrating in New Orleans.**_

 _ **I'm running a poll. Leave a review whether you think it should be thanksgiving or Christmas and I'll do whatever wins. I will decide on the 14/05/17 before I start to write the final chapter of The Other Mikaelson.**_

 _ **As always, I hope you have loved it, and please leave a review to let me know what you thought. I have loved reading all of your feedback so far, so please don't hesitate to leave a review, it is very appreciated.**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Hey people! I am back with the final instalment of my The Other Mikaelson story!**_

 _ **I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fiction. They are characters that I love to write in more depth than they are originally portrayed with the television shows, movies or books.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hope you have enjoyed this piece of writing and I hope you don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know what you thought. I have already had such positive feedback which I am so immensely grateful for.**_

 _ **So, on with the final chapter.**_

 **Christmas – Five Years Later**

Five years had gone by as though it was nothing. Family was reunited, relationships were made and battles were fought, but the Mikaelson family had never been closer. That was mostly due to the fact that their family was once again whole, the only person missing was their brother Finn. Although he was gravely missed by his siblings, because of the other side falling five years previous there was no way to bring him back to the world of the living.

Once the Mikaelson siblings had been reunited in Forks, the family fell back into their old ways with each other. They acted like they had once acted, before they had been forced to become monsters by their mother. After the original stories were told and the Mikaelson's reasons for tracking down Bella were explained, the Mikaelson's headed back to New Orleans, the Cullen's in tow.

Once they had returned, they had put all of their time and resources into finding a solution that would make the prophesy hanging over their family's heads moot. They figured out the family part of the prophesy when Rebekah decided that she would be daggered because of the curse she was under. She temporarily fell when she was daggered by Elijah. Then they decided it would be their best course of action to take out each of their enemies one by one. If they didn't have any enemies lurking around New Orleans, their chances of eventual death would decrease drastically. The first vampire they took out was Tristan de Martel. He would have been a particularly easy target to take out, if it wasn't for the fierceness of his sister. They took the opportunity to take down Tristan when Jackson was killed. They had made a deal with Tristan and The Strix to get them down to an abandoned warehouse at the docks, it was there that Tristan de Martel saw his last daylight. The next person they had to take down was Tristan's sister, Aurora. When they caught Tristan, they held the element of surprise when they used Cami's situation to use his own Serratura against him. They soon learned that they had to be smarter when it came to wiping Aurora from the face of the earth as she was much more cunning than her brother ever was.

They had tracked down the remaining weapon on the earth that could kill them with great difficulty. Blood was spilt when the Mikaelson's tried to retrieve the last remaining white oak bullet. They soon came to learn that the weapon had fallen into the hands of the person they wanted to eradicate, Aurora herself. When Aurora has taken Freya; Klaus, Elijah, Bella and Alice had ran to her rescue. Although Aurora hadn't counted on the Mikaelson's having a future-seeing cold one on their side. With the help of Alice, they had been able to anticipate that Aurora planned to kill Elijah. Whilst Klaus and Alice got Freya to safety, Elijah and Bella had confronted Aurora. Their plan failed, and Elijah had ended up with the bullet edging closer to his heart with every breath. Much to Elijah's dismay, Bella, Klaus and Alice has stayed to keep him alive which lead to Aurora's quick escape.

Although the last remaining white oak had been destroyed, the prophesy was still in action. That is how they ended up in Mystic Falls. Elijah had gone with Emmett and Jasper to save Freya and put a stop to Lucien Castle for good. As hard as they fought, Lucien had won the battle and consumed the vial of serum that would turn him into the beast from the prophesy. Although they had managed to bring Freya home safely, the war had officially begun when Lucien drank the serum.

 _Flashback_

" _So now what?" Hayley had asked, walking into the courtyard with Hope on her hip._

 _Everybody had congregated in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound to hear their plan of action. The group consisted of the Cullen's, the Mikaelson's, Marcel Gerard, Vincent Griffith, Cami and Davina Claire._

 _End of flashback._

All of their plans changed when Klaus was taken by Lucien and Aurora. All of their plans went out of the window as they began the plans to retrieve their brother from his temporary prison. Elijah, Carlisle and Freya had gone to lure Lucien out into the open, this was to give Cami, Hayley, Alice and Rosalie the chance to get into Lucien's apartment. They thought it was the best option to take Alice and Rosalie with them as they were cold ones, therefore they didn't need an invitation to get into the apartment, unlike Cami and Hayley. This time, their plans had succeeded and Elijah, Carlisle and Freya had bought enough time for the girls to retrieve Klaus and take down Aurora. Aurora had been in a coffin in the deepest depths of the Mikaelson cellar since.

They were thrown again when Lucien had used Cami to get to them. Her bite had forced everyone to rethink what Lucien could really do. As Cami died and Klaus' heart broke again, it was silent in the compound. Everyone sat in the courtyard, the silence deafening. Everyone took the chance to say goodbye to Cami, each of them either speaking sadly or swearing their vengeance on the person who had done that to her. Even the Cullen's, particularly Rosalie and Esme, had become close to Cami in the weeks that they had been housed in New Orleans.

After that, Freya had set up another warning system. This time the person they were after was Rebekah. Hayley and Klaus had rushed into the Bayou to retrieve Rebekah's daggered body. However, they never made it home when their car was intercepted by none other than Lucien Castle. The Cullen's, Bella, Elijah and Freya had run to their aid with the intention of killing Lucien. A feeling of dread lifted from the group when Klaus ripped Lucien's heart out of his chest. Although the fight was far from over. It didn't take the group long to realise that Marcel held the serum that had been taken from the compound. It took time, and a hell of a lot of patience for Marcel to half the serum back. Eventually, it was Davina's pleas and her love for Kol that persuaded Marcel to hand her the deadly serum.

Elijah had contracted a reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls and asked if she knew of a syphon that could syphon away Rebekah's hex. His request had paid off and within the week Rebekah was undaggered and unhexed.

After the war was won, the Cullen's and Bella had gone back to Washington. Bella had found the goodbyes some of the hardest she had ever said, but she knew she would see her family soon enough, and she was right.

It wasn't six weeks before the Mikaelson's had travelled up to Washington to celebrate Renesmee's birthday. It was a few days after this occasion that Kol and Davina revealed that they were engaged. The night was jovial as the large group drank and shared stories of their past experience. Even though they had spent weeks together fighting the prophesy, there were still many stories to be shared.

After that, the two families continued to visit each other. They would spend Christmases and thanksgiving together, whether it was in Forks or in New Orleans they were happy.

A year later, the Cullen's were in New Orleans for Kol's and Davina's bachelor and bachelorette parties. They spent the week that lead to the nuptials of Kol and Davina. The festivities were in full swing as guests crowded St. Anne's church. It was the venue of their choosing as it was the first place Kol had laid eyes on Davina, bringing dead flowers back to life. The ceremony was beautiful, and the two were ecstatic that Hope and Renesmee were their flower girls. They said their own vows, and Kol acted as his typical self, earning and laugh and an eye roll from Davina. Kol would _never_ change, not even on his wedding day.

The next time they saw each other was the following Christmas. Everyone had gathered at the safe house that was used l to keep Hope safe all of that time ago. They all gathered around a bonfire and burned their wishes for each other, much to Kol's enjoyment and Klaus' annoyance. That was the Christmas Rebekah and Marcel had announced that they were dating. Bella could recall the glare Rebekah had given Klaus when he had muttered 'again' under his breath. It had been almost two years since they had stopped the prophesy from occurring, and not one of them had encountered an issue since. The Mikaelson's were living the way they had always wanted. They had their city back, as well as each other. Bella was happy too, her family had found her after all of that time.

Years passed, and they continued to live and love as they deserved to. It had been five years since their enemies were eradicated and everyone was gathered at the compound for Christmas.

Rebekah and Marcel were happy. They were still going steady, but Rebekah kept on dropping hints for an engagement. This was continuously bought up in conversation by Rebekah's brothers, much to their enjoyment.

Davina and Kol were six months pregnant. She had channeled power from the ancestors and found a spell that would allow a vampire to have a child, in this case Kol. When Davina had announced her discovery, Rebekah's face illuminated and Klaus would swear that he had never seen her happier. It was everything that she had always wanted.

Freya was happy too. She was yet to settle with anyone, but she was happy and content to spend lost time with her family and exploring all that she had missed whilst she was in a magical coma.

Klaus never got over Cami. Although he continued to put on a brace face for him family and his daughter, everyone could see through the façade. Bella was concerned that he would never find love again as it was so rare, but he had centuries to at least try.

Elijah and Hayley were happy as well. They had been together for over five years, and the same look they shared every time they looked at each other was still there. The small glint of love and adoration shone on both of their faces every time they were around each other. Although they had never spoken about taking their relationship further, everyone knew that Elijah was far too noble not to make an honest woman out of Hayley eventually. And even if he didn't, everyone was sure that Hayley would take the lead and demand they they get married in a true Hayley fashion.

Three years after the Cullen's returned to Forks after the war, they had relocated to Alaska to avoid questions they could not answer. Bella was distressed over the move, because of the distance between her and her siblings. But she soon cheered when visits between the Mikaelson's and the Cullen's became more frequent.

…

The Mikaelson's and the Cullen's all gathered in the festively decorated courtyard of the compound. As soon as Alice had walked into the compound at the beginning of December, she was outraged that there was not a decoration in sight and she had got to work straight away. When Elijah and Klaus walked into their home later that day they were shocked at the winter wonderland that they had walked into. There was a table in the centre of the room, with enough hairs for everyone. A tree in each corner, each of them tall and ornately decorated. Alice had assigned Edward, Emmett, Kol and Davina to decorating trees. The three boys were thoroughly peeved when Davina used magic to perfectly decorate the tree before leaving the room. There was a thin layer of fake show on the ground, and reaves of holly hanging on every wall and stair railing in sight. It was amazing what Alice had managed to do in the six hours since she had arrived that morning. In the kitchen, there were several compelled chefs and bakers preparing food for the Christmas party that was being held at the compound that evening.

…

Everyone was dressed in their finery and there was Christmas music playing in the background when the private party started. There were waiters and waitresses walking around with trays, offering alcoholic beverages to the attendees. The attendees consisted of the Mikaelson's, the Cullen's, and a few other close friends including Marcel and Josh.

Klaus stood at the end of the table in his suit, his champagne glass in his hand and a small knife in the other. He tapped the glass three times and smiled when he gained everyone's attention immediately.

"Five years ago, we got our vengeance and we got our happiness. We have lost many, but we have gained others." Klaus raised his glass in the direction of the Cullen's and Bella. He then raised his glass to the sky, and everyone followed suit, knowing he was wishing for Cami.

"Now then," Klaus turned back to the large group in front of him, each of them holding a glass of some beverage or another, "a toast to this family, may we always remain together."

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together, all of them sharing in the moment of happiness. Bella smiled, knowing that each of the feeling of happiness would remain the same for years to come, as long as she had her family.

 _ **And that is it! The end of The Other Mikaelson. I might do a small continuation, like I did for my The Vampire Diaries story**_ **Eternal** _ **. Let me know whether you'd want me to in the reviews, and any scenarios that you may want to see.**_

 _ **Please remember to let me know what you thought, I love hearing your opinions.**_

 _ **I shall be seeing you soon enough with another Originals story. I already have another in the works.**_

 _ **Farewell for now,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


End file.
